Underneath The Glamor, There's A Caring Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Frisk doesn't really know Mettaton outside of him being a star, but the robot star is about to prove to her that he cares about her. Done as a request for Dragonsrule18. :)


**Dragonsrule18 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing. Post-Pacifist Route.**

* * *

 **Underneath The Glamor, There's A Caring Heart**

"Oh, dear, I think you've outgrown some of your clothes, my child," Toriel said, holding up some shirts that were too small now for Frisk.

"I guess I have grown a bit," she said softly.

The goat woman wasn't fooled. "More like you didn't have a chance to get new clothes before you met us and became part of our family," she said gently.

"Where can we get some new clothes?" Frisk asked.

"Well, I was hoping to take you to the city today, but I'm afraid a meeting came up unexpectedly," Toriel said. "But…let me see if Mettaton would be willing to take you clothes shopping. And I'll make sure to ask him to help you pick out some dresses. I would like you to look nice on your first day of school come Fall."

The young girl didn't argue with her mother, but she was very nervous. Ever since Mettaton had come to the surface, he had made it big in show business, and came to visit when he could, but she wasn't certain about the robot star.

Not five minutes later, a knock came at the door and Toriel let Mettaton in. "What can I help you with, Lady Toriel?" The robot asked politely.

"Well, Frisk needs some new clothes and some dresses for when she goes back to school in the Fall," the former Queen of the Underground explained. "I was planning to take her to the stores today, but a meeting came up and I was hoping…if you aren't too busy…would you be willing to take Frisk clothes shopping?"

"I'd be delighted to, Lady Toriel," Mettaton instantly agreed. "In fact, how about she spends the day with me? We'll go clothes shopping and have lunch and perhaps a movie. There's a new movie that just came out that is family approved."

Toriel's phone beeped and she excused herself to check it and held in a sigh. "Another meeting popped up," she said and her phone beeped again. "And another one."

She bit her lip. "I'd hate to trouble you to babysit Frisk as I know you have a very busy schedule," she said.

"Lady Toriel, the best thing about being a star is that I can clear my schedule whenever I want," the robot star explained with a smile. "I cleared my calendar last week to have three days off this week and today is the first of those three days off. It's no trouble at all. Plus, it gives me a break from my work and gives me a chance to spend time with Frisk. I haven't been able to do that since we arrived on the surface and I've been meaning to, but my schedule got very crazy at the time."

"Oh, I understand," Toriel said gently. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all. I'll watch over Frisk while you worry about those meetings. You could even check in on us between meetings if you'd like."

That sounded good to the goat monster. "Alright, I'll go let Frisk know you're here," she said and headed upstairs for her daughter's room.

Frisk was sitting on her bed, unsure if she wanted to be near Mettaton. She still vividly remembered the battle between her and him in the Underground and how it had almost ended in disaster. Even though she liked his cooking show and his movies, she just wasn't sure about him. A knock sounded at her door and she looked up. "Come in," she called and Toriel entered.

"Frisk, Mettaton is here to pick you up for that shopping trip," the goat woman said. "He's also going to watch you for the day while Asgore and I attend some meetings."

Frisk swallowed hard. "Mom…can…could we do it another time?" She asked hopefully.

Toriel gave her a regretful look. "I wish we could, sweetheart," she said. "But Asgore and I have meetings and functions booked for a bit. Government and other officials wanting to speak to us and some of them just contacted me today for meetings. We wouldn't get a chance to get you clothes for a bit."

The ten-year-old now felt awful about asking to do it another time. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't know," she said softly.

"I know you didn't, my child," her goat mother said in a forgiving voice. "And don't worry. You'll have fun with Mettaton and I'll check in now and then between meetings to see how things are going."

That made Frisk feel better and she nodded. "Okay," she said, following her mother downstairs where Mettaton was waiting. The robot smiled at her.

"Frisk, darling, have you ridden in a limousine before?" He asked.

She shook her head and he smiled as he picked her up. "Then you're in for a real treat," he said.

"Be good, my child," said Toriel. "And mind Mettaton."

"Yes, Mom, I will," Frisk promised.

Fifteen minutes later, she was gazing out the window of the limo and enjoying the comfy seats. "I didn't know a limo was so big on the inside," she said.

"It is quite big," Mettaton said. "Perfect for entertaining guests or for doing big shopping trips like we're going to do."

Frisk looked a bit nervous. "I've never been in a big clothing store before," she admitted.

The robot smiled gently. "Don't worry," he said. "Just stick with me and we'll have you looking like a born movie star."

They soon came to a large clothing store. "This is the store I love to shop in," Mettaton said. "They've got the best quality of clothes and wonderful designs."

The young girl let the robot carry her in his arms and her eyes widened at the clothes she saw. Her babysitter hadn't been kidding. The clothes were beautiful. She saw a purple shirt that had a few glittery starbursts on them and pointed it out. Mettaton held it up and compared it on her and smiled. "That is definitely you," he said and quickly found the right size.

Although he was rich and was buying clothes and other things for her, Frisk tried to keep in mind that she shouldn't be rude or ask for too much and so kept a careful eye out, seeing a couple more shirts that she liked.

Mettaton, however, noticed Frisk's hesitation and smiled. "Frisk, I know what you're thinking," he said. "But I don't want you to worry about money or anything else. I'm treating you today and I'm going to make sure your closet and dresser have plenty of clothes, so don't be shy if you see something you really like, okay?"

She bit her lip. "But…I don't want to ask for too much," she said softly.

The robot smiled again, seeing that Frisk was trying to be polite and thrifty. "I understand, darling, but let me spoil you today. It gives me a chance to feel like I have a daughter that I'm buying things for," he explained. "Plus, I've been thinking about an important decision and you play a big part in it."

"I do?" Frisk asked.

Mettaton nodded. "I'll explain later," he said. "Right now, I see a dress that would look adorable on you."

It was a light blue dress that had shooting stars on it, something that Frisk instantly liked. Mettaton added more clothes to his arm and took them up to the counter, asking the lady clerk to hold onto them as they were going to do some more shopping. The clerk agreed with a smile.

About an hour later, the robot celebrity and the young girl walked out with no less than six bags full of clothes and the chauffer kindly put them in the limo while Mettaton took Frisk to another store that sold clothes and shoes. The young girl had to admit that it was fun and didn't argue or complain as the robot bought her more clothes and plenty of shoes. "Alright," he said after a bit. "I think we've done enough clothes shopping, so now, we're going to go to the toy stores."

Frisk blinked. "Toy stores?" She asked.

"Stores that sell all kinds of toys," he explained. "I thought we'd take a look and see if there were any toys you might like."

She would have protested, but she was curious about what toy stores looked like, and so waited to see and when they arrived, she was glad she hadn't protested because she had never seen so many toys in one place. Her eyes were wide as she and Mettaton explored and he selected a game console and some games for her. "Alright, now you pick something you like," he said.

She looked around before spotting a plushy of a sea turtle and picked it up, marveling at how neat it was. The robot smiled and nodded, seeing how happy Frisk was and seeing that she was slowly coming a bit out of her shell around him. After they went to the checkout, they walked to the limo and set their bags in there before the robot picked out a fancy restaurant and politely asked for a private table. When they were seated, he decided to ask Frisk something. "Frisk, darling, can you be honest with me?" He asked.

Swallowing a bit, she nodded. "Yes?" She asked.

"Why are you so nervous around me, honey?"

The heroine of the Underground ducked her head, unsure of how to answer. She didn't want to offend him, but she didn't want to lie either. The next thing she knew, Mettaton was beside her and he kneeled down, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What did I do that made you afraid of me?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

She swallowed hard. "Well," she began. "Back in the Underground…the battle we had…it was…a little scary."

The robot star patiently waited for her to continue, which she did a moment later. "I…I only knew you as a star, but I didn't really know how to befriend you and…when the battle nearly became a disaster…,"

That was as far as she got and Mettaton gently pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Frisk," he said softly, rubbing her back. "Shh. You don't have to worry about that ever again. I'd never put you through that again."

She held onto him and he gently rocked her. "Frisk, I know it didn't show before, but I do care about you," he said. "I wanted to spend time with you after you freed us, but…well, my schedule filled up too fast for me to plan some days off until now."

The young girl sniffled a little. "Really?" She asked.

He nodded, gently tweaking her nose. "I know it hasn't shown much, but under all this metal and glamor, I do care about my friends, fellow monsters, and the girl I owe my freedom too," he said with a smile.

Frisk smiled and hugged him before remembering what he said earlier. "Metta," she said, calling him by his nickname. "You said I was playing a big part in a decision you were making. What did you mean?"

Mettaton smiled and stood up, lifting her up in his arms. "I'm going to adopt a young girl," he said. "She's just a few months old, but was in an orphanage and when I first saw her, I felt a longing to be a father. And today, shopping with you and spending time with you, has made that longing a bit stronger and shown me the joy I'll experience in having a daughter of my own."

Frisk smiled. "Mettaton, that's great!" She exclaimed.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad you agree," he said. "Because she's going to be your new cousin when the adoption process is complete."

That made the young girl smiled wider and she hugged her robot friend again. "Thank you, Uncle Mettaton," she said. "For everything."

The robot blinked in surprise and then smiled. "You're welcome, my wonderful niece," he said. "Now, how about we get our food and go to a movie before we head for home?"

"Okay," Frisk said before feeling her phone vibrate and excusing herself to check it. "It's a text from Mom."

"Go ahead and answer it," Mettaton said with a smile.

Frisk texted her mother that she was having a good time with the robot star and they were about to eat and Toriel sent back a reply, happy that her child was having a good time.

Late that afternoon, after a wonderful movie in the movie theater, Mettaton and Frisk returned to the former King and Queen's home, finding they hadn't yet gotten back. "Well, that gives us a chance to put your new clothes away before they arrive," the robot said and they headed upstairs to Frisk's room.

In fifteen minutes, they had all the clothes put away, the shoes in their proper place in the closet, the new game console set up, and Frisk placed her new plushy on her bed by her pillow before she and Mettaton played a game on the new game console for a bit.

When Toriel and Asgore arrived at home, Frisk was ready for bed, but Mettaton had let her stay up a bit past her bedtime so that she could hug her parents and they could kiss her goodnight. Toriel smiled as she picked up her daughter. "How was your day, my child?" She asked.

"It was fun," Frisk said. "Uncle Mettaton and I had a blast."

"I'm glad to hear that," the goat woman said with another smile before looking up at Mettaton. "Oh, Mettaton. Could you tuck Frisk in while Asgore and I put these files away?"

"Of course," he said, accepting Frisk and carrying her up to her room. The young girl cuddled her new plushy as her uncle tucked her in and she smiled.

"Love you, Uncle Mettaton," she said.

Smiling, he gave her an affectionate kiss on the forehead. "I love you too, Frisk, my darling niece," he said. "Pleasant dreams."

Frisk happily fell asleep, no longer unsure of the robot star, because she had now seen that underneath all that glamor, there was a caring heart inside him.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
